


Don't Leave Me

by camihbraga



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith is so pure, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, just a little, they're back on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camihbraga/pseuds/camihbraga
Summary: The gang is back on Earth, and Lance is not sure about his place on the team anymore.“I made you lose your time, Keith, I am sorry…” Lance began to speak with little sobs. “I should’ve told Pidge when I could, but I…”“Lance it’s ok. You didn’t make me lose my time.” The boy tried to reassure him, still not certain why though. “Please tell me what happened?” Keith asked softly.“I’m not coming back to team Voltron. I’m staying on Earth.”





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff because life SUCKS and I'm tired of suffering.
> 
> ( I didnt reread this because it's like.... 2:30 and I have French class tomorrow morning.. so yeah, sorry for any grammar mistakes and misspellings. there are probably A LOT.)
> 
> hope you enjoy ~  
> kudos and comments are always welcomed <3

Lance is sitting on the shore of the beach, feeling the breeze of the end of the afternoon kissing his face. Gosh, how he had missed this. It’s been two months since they all came back to Earth to gather data with Samuel Holt, but now the team is ready to go back to space. At least, the majority is, if you don’t count Lance.

Don’t get him wrong, the boy absolutely adores everyone he’s met with his whole being and heart, and his long-term friends too; but he doesn’t feel like coming back and honestly, why should he? Shiro and Keith are back now, and Allura is an excellent blue paladin. What would he do there? Just annoy everyone to death? Tell his stupid jokes that no one laughed? No thanks; he’d rather stay in Cuba with his family whose he’d missed dearly.

Earlier that day, Lance received a call from Pidge telling him they were all ready to go, and the team was coming to get him, leaving Cuba as their last stop on Earth. The boy opened his mouth to tell her this wasn’t needed because he wasn’t coming back, but no words left his mouth. He felt like a coward, he felt like nothing because he wasn’t even able to inform he would be staying on Earth. Now the entire team was coming, and Lance would have to tell them the news in person.

The boy was just sat there, alone at the beach, trying to feel small as he hugged both of his knees to his chest and watched the water hit his feet then disappear on the sand. It was almost nighttime, which meant his friends would be there really soon. Just as Lance thought about it, he suddenly felt a really strong wind hit his face and he looked up, seeing a red dot getting closer and closer till it finally took shape and the boy knew what it was: The red lion.

When the lion opened its mouth, Lance saw Keith and his wolf coming out of the cockpit.

“Keith.” Lance said, almost like a whisper, watching as the boy walked closer to him until they were standing in front of each other. It’s been 2 months, and he’d forgotten that now Keith was the taller one.

“Hey Lance” Keith greeted, which Lance replied only with a half smile. “Hey… are you alright?” The raven-haired boy asked, softly leaning a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, it’s just…” Lance sighed. It was now or never, he had to drop the news, he just hoped that Keith wouldn’t punch him or anything like it. “Keith… I am so sorry…” He began, wrapping his own arms around himself, taking one step away from him. Why this had to be so god damn hard? Out of everyone the team could’ve send to pick him up, why it had to be Keith? It took Lance a while, but now he was deeply aware of how he felt towards the red paladin, and it would’ve been so much easier for him if he didn’t have to say goodbye to Keith right here right now. At the beach and being just the two of them. He could already feel his eyes getting watery.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?” Keith asked worriedly, placing both of his hands on Lance’s shoulders and gently making the two of them sit on the sand. He noticed a few tears that were starting to form at the corner of Lance’s eyes, and that made his widen. “Lance, you’re scaring me. What happened?”

“I made you lose your time, Keith, I am sorry…” Lance began to speak with little sobs. “I should’ve told Pidge when I could, but I…”

“Lance it’s ok. You didn’t make me lose my time.” The boy tried to reassure him, still not certain why though. “Please tell me what happened?” Keith asked softly.

“I’m not coming back to team Voltron. I’m staying on Earth.”

That felt like a million of glasses have shattered right in front of Keith, and his eyes grew so big after hearing said news. It clearly was a surprise, clearly not something he was expecting to hear.

“W-What?” He stuttered, praying that maybe he heard it wrong.

It couldn’t be.

“I’m not going back to space with you.” Lance said it again, with different words, leaving it even clearer than before what he meant. It felt like a slap on Keith’s face. “I’m sorry for making you come all the way here… I should’ve told Pidge when she called.” The boy couldn’t face Keith as he spoke, his eyes focused on the sand his feet were stepping on.

“Lance… why?” Keith asked, almost like a whisper.

“Because there’s nothing for me out there, Keith. I’m not useful on the team anymore, if I ever was honestly…” Keith instantly opened his mouth to interrupt the absolute nonsense that Lance had just said, but decided to let him finish his rant. “Shiro is back now, and you’re back too… Allura’s been doing great with Blue. There’s no place for me, let’s be real. I’m an extra paladin on the team. Nobody needs me there. Why would anyone need me there? I only mess things up. I’m not smart like Hunk and Pidge, I’m not a leader like Shiro or a fighter like you. I don’t have Altean powers like Allura. I have nothing to offer so… That’s why I’m staying. It’s better for everyone if I step back.”

“Not for me.” Keith said instantly in a murmur.

“What?” Lance asked, his eyes widening a little in shock as he tilts his head to face the boy sitting beside him.

“You said it’d be better for everyone if you stepped back,” Keith sighed, looking at the sky, then finally facing Lance. “but not for me. If you step back that is actually going to suck a lot.”

That statement startled Lance, leaving his mouth shaped like an ‘o’. He looked at the boy that was staring at him; the wind was hitting his face, making his hair flow with the breeze. His dark indigo eyes held such a soft look, but Lance could notice something else that his expression held, but perhaps that was his head making him see things? Because it looked like… Keith was sad about Lance leaving the team.

“Everything that you said… it’s just… so wrong…” Keith continued, furrowing his eyebrows as he reminisced everything that Lance had just told him. “Do you really feel that way?” He questioned, his voice broken. Not wanting to believe that Lance feels so badly about himself and about his place on the team.

“I mean… yeah.” Lance hugged his knees tighter to himself. “It’s not like anyone would even miss me, really. They don’t take me seriously; they never listen to what I have to say either. I think Shiro made it very clear when he yelled at me and told me to stay out.” He sighed.

“He did what?” Keith asked, not realizing his voice’s raised a tone. “When?”

“A while a go, you were with the Blade of Marmora.”

“Oh”

“Yeah”

A small silence.

“You know… it really sucked when you left.” Lance confessed with an exhale. “You can’t judge me for leaving the team when you’ve done the same.”

Keith looked at the sky again and took a deep breath. His exterior might be showing a cool stance, but on the inside he was simply freaking out. “But your reasons for leaving the team don’t make any sense.”

“Oh as if you had any good reasons for leaving the team and joining the marmorites. I mean, I’m really glad that you found your mom, but that happened way after you were already with them.” Lance was now just babbling; getting a few things out of his chest he didn’t even realize he wanted to let out. “What? You have such a great wish to die and be the hero? Cause I know you almost died when you were with them. So why Keith, what are your so good reasons for leaving the team?”

“I left the team for you, ok?” Keith pronounced at least, “I left the team… because of you.”

Lance’s eyes widened, and a short silence was shared between them.

“W-What?” Lance asked, still with an astonished expression on his face. “What do you mean?”

“It means…” Keith brought his hand to his temple and buffed. “Shit…” He sighed. “Okay so, when I was with my mom, she told me the story of how she met my dad, and I learned the reason why she left us. It was dangerous to stay on Earth, she needed to go back and help stop the Galra Empire; and at first I thought she left us because she put the mission above all else, but that was not the reason.”

“It wasn’t?” Lance asked, the adrenaline from their little discussion completely ceased.

“Nope…” Keith nodded “She left to protect the person she must loved… me”

Suddenly, the noise of the waves meeting the shore was loud, the breeze was colder than usual, and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

“And when I left the team to join the Blade of Marmora, I thought I was leaving because of the mission, to help saving the universe and all but…” Keith vented as he looked at the horizon, the sun almost disappearing. “After what my mother told me, it was like everything clicked. All the pieces fit together, felt like I have solved this great puzzle. I left to protect you, Lance, maybe not from the Galra Empire, but I remember the exact moment when I decided to join the Blades. It was after you came to my room and said that now there was a paladin too many, and you said the exact same thing you said to me today: ‘That maybe you should step aside’. And… that moved me; I didn’t want you feeling this way because… you’re worth everything. At that time I didn’t know I was taking that decision because of this reason, but now it is crystal clear to me. I left to protect you of having these thoughts; I wanted you to feel valuable on the team because you’re. You’re the heart of Voltron, Lance. You may not realize this, but if it weren’t for you, everyone would have gone insane.” Keith paused for a while; still not believing he’d just said all of these things directly to Lance. Maybe spending those two years bonding with his mother really helped him getting in touch with himself. The boy really felt like he’d matured a lot, and was way more aware of his feelings and emotions; especially his feelings towards Lance. Well, he already said too much, so why not drop the rest once and for all? He may have matured but his impulsiveness still was there. “I left to protect the person I love, even if it was from himself.”

Next thing Keith felt was a very warm hand holding his, and another warm hand on the back of his neck, pushing his face forward and making his lips meet another pair of lips. His eyes closed the instant he realized that Lance was actually kissing him, and he immediately started to kiss back, smiling and feeling Lance smile throughout the whole kiss.

“You’re crying.” Keith said quietly in a whisper, their foreheads touching, one hand still intertwined with Lance’s and Keith’s other one climbed from Lance’s neck to the back of his head, slowly caressing his hair.

“I am.” He chuckled as he distanced himself a little from Keith, and wiped the tears away from his face using his wrists.

“Why? Are you still sad?” Keith asked, using his thumb to wipe away a tear at the corner of the eye that Lance has missed.

“No, not at all.” The boy smiled. “I’m just… overwhelmed. You just said that you love me.”

“That I did,” Keith chuckled, “and I think that you feel the same way?”

Lance rolled his eyes and giggled, deciding to throw himself on top of Keith, making the boy lose his balance and fall on his back in the sand. “Of course I love you too.” He said as he cupped the other’s face, closing their distance and kissing him again.

“You’re coming back to the team, right?” Keith questioned, his arms wrapped around Lance’s waist, not wanting to let him go. “Please tell me you’re coming back…I can’t continue out there without you.” He placed a kiss at the top of Lance’s nose; “I swear everyone wants you there.” at his right cheek; “I need my right-hand man” at his left cheek; “I love you” on his lips.

“I will,” Lance giggled as he was pampered with kisses “but only on one condition.”

“And what is it?”

“You get to be my boyfriend.”

“Deal” Keith replied with a smile, and now pressing a kiss to his newest boyfriend.


End file.
